


Christmas Stockings

by hypothetical_otters



Category: Time Spanner
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Time Spanner is Simon's sitcom, the pilot of which was recorded earlier this month. involves time travel, space travel, evil space storage companies, and is narrated by Laika the cosmonaut dog.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Christmas Stockings

**Author's Note:**

> Time Spanner is Simon's sitcom, the pilot of which was recorded earlier this month. involves time travel, space travel, evil space storage companies, and is narrated by Laika the cosmonaut dog.

The time travelling has really messed with Martin’s perception. He’s not sure what day it is, or even what year. He could be in the future, the past or the present but he has no idea. He thinks it’s Christmas, but that’s only because there are decorations up but really that means it could be anywhere between September and February. There are enormous Christmas stockings up in shop windows and terrifyingly huge candy canes and gingerbread men (made especially terrifying after accidentally travelling to that parallel universe). He wonders if there’s time to get Gabby a Christmas present, or if it would be weird to buy her something after she walked away from his new weirdness.


End file.
